Girl in the Blue Shirt
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: On a peaceful summer's day a young Edmund Reid spends the afternoon with a beautiful girl in London art gallery. Many years later the now Detective Inspector Edmund Reid meets the woman the girl has become.


Girl in the blue shirt

A young Detective Edmund Reid walked through the majestic exhibition halls of The Royal Academy of the Arts. His brown hair was brushed back, he was wearing a light summer weight summer suit and a relaxed smile graced his youthful face. The Royal Academy was holding its annual Summer Exhibition. On the sunny Saturday afternoon the halls provided a welcome respite from the summer heat outside.

All around him a steady flow of people chatted about the work on display. A host of different accents greeted Edmund's ears, English, French, and Spanish, Italian and American to name but a few. Looking around Edmund smiled, times like these made him proud to serve the people of London. How many other cities were such a melting pot of different cultures? In Edmund's eyes London was the finest city in the world, a place where all peoples could find welcome and freedom from persecution.

Walking down a set of steps Edmund failed to notice one of his shoe laces was undone. Seconds later Edmund stepped on the lace and fell down the steps into a young girl, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

Sitting up slowly Edmund felt a little dazed and rubbed his elbow as his eyes slid into focus. Quickly Edmund checked his wallet was still in his jacket pocked then looked at the girl he had run into. The girl was laying on her side. She was in her early teens and like him she appeared dazed. A pair of brilliant green eyes looked at him through long pale blond hair cascaded around her. Dressed in a blue shirt with three quarter sleeves, a cream skirt and brown boots. A brown satchel crossed her body and a light brown cowboy hat was on the floor next to her.

"I am ever so sorry," Edmund said apologetically climbing to his feet. "Edmund Reid at your service. I cannot apologise enough, are you hurt?"

"Apology accepted Sir," the girl replied, pushing back her long hair as she sat up. "I am quite alright, nothing broken."

"Please allow me to help you to your feet," Edmund replied, holding out his hand to the girl.

For a moment Edmund and the girl looked at one another, the girl eyeing him cautiously. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Edmund smiled in a fatherly fashion to reassure her. After a tense few moment a stunning smile illuminated the girl's face. The girl took Edmund's hands allowing him to gently help her up.

"Thank you Sir," the girl said softly.

The girl's accent was American, New York in fact, a member of the upper cut of society. The girl smiled at Edmund, her green eyes twinkling with kindness and intelligence.

"Please call me Edmund. Will you allow me the honour of having your company for afternoon tea as way of an apology?"

"You may Mr Reid. My father spoke true regarding the courteous nature of English gentlemen."

"I take pride in living up to that expectation. I do not believe you have told me your name," Edmund said as they left the gallery.

"Caitlin Swift."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Swift," Edmund replied bowing slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Reid." Caitlin replied.

"Shall we proceed to the cafe?" Edmund asked, holding out his arm to Caitlin.

"We shall Mr Reid," Caitlin replied, feeling every inch the independent lady at taking tea with a stranger.

A short time later Edmund and Caitlin sat on the terrace of the Royal Academy of Arts tea room. The café overlooked a vast garden full of exotic plans and a large pond. A large teapot stood on the table, both had a china cup of tea and a fruit scone covered in strawberry jam on and whipped cream. Happily they talked about art, sharing their favourite arts and comparing the London and New York art scenes. Caitlin it turned out was quite a confident, very well educated girl who carried a sketch book with her.

"Miss Swift you are a very skilled artist yourself," Edmund said, taking a look in Caitlin's sketch book.

"Thank you Mr Reid. I do love art, I never go anywhere without some pencils and sketchbook," Caitlin replied blushing slightly.

"Truly you do have a gift."

"What about yourself Mr Reid, might I see some of your work?"

"If I carried a sketch pad I would glad show, alas my work is poor compared to your own. I am a simple amateur."

"I am sure your own work is quite brilliant Mr Reid," Caitlin replied as a butterfly landed on her blonde hair.

Gently Caitlin touched the butterfly's gossamer wings. The butterfly responded by walking onto her finger just as a patch of sunlight caught her golden hair. In that moment it was as if a fairy-tale princess had appeared as the butterfly walked across her hand. Then in an instant the butterfly took to the wing, flying off into the surrounding flowers.

Walking through the galleries that afternoon Caitlin and Edmund admired the work on display. They discussed their favourite artists and styles while mingling easily with the other patrons. Caitlin's spirit, quick wits and confidence were a surprise to Edmund. Yet in many ways she was a kind hearted girl and typical teenager. There was something about her that Edmund couldn't put a name on that made him realize she was not a person to cross.

"Please do not think me rude but will you be able to return to your hotel safely?" Edmund asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I am being collected by my father's manservant in a carriage. I am used to travelling Mr Reid," Catlin replied confidently.

"I was a little surprised to see such a young girl out alone," Edmund replied.

"I have travelled with my Father a lot. He knows I am capable of looking after myself. He will let me out alone, provided he knows where I wish to go and that the area is respectable."

"He must take pride in being able to trust you. Not many upper class men would allow their daughters such freedom without a chaperone. I only think of your safety."

"I understand Mr Reid. Father say takes pride in my abilities. You need not worry about me Mr Reid," Caitlin replied.

"No Miss Swift I don't believe I do," Edmund laughed, seeing a spark of fire in Caitlin. "It has been a pleasure to spend the afternoon with you."

"I have enjoyed meeting you Mr Reid, thank you for the tea and company," Caitlin said as they left the building.

On a bench they saw a smartly dressed manservant waved to Caitlin. On his jacket was a pin showing a swift laid on top of an anchor. In reply she waved back. On the road a smart handsome cab stood waiting bearing the insignia of The Langham Hotel.

"It has been my pleasure Miss Swift, you are a delightful young lady," Edmund replied kindly.

"Goodbye Mr Reid," Caitlin replied walking down the steps, her long blonde hair rippling behind her.

"Miss Swift safe journey!" Edmund called.

As she turned around the wind caught Caitlin's hair causing it swirl around her. The light turned her pale hair into a wave of shimmering gold giving her an ethereal look. A fairy tale princess made flesh.

"Thank you Mr Reid," Caitlin called, waving her hand while a brilliant smile illuminated her face.

Watching her climb into the cab Edmund smiled to himself. He had truly had enjoyed himself in Caitlin Swift's company. The beautiful girl's soul had captivated him and awoken a paternal side he never knew existed.

"She is going to be a remarkable woman someday," Edmund said to himself.

A while later Catlin Swift walked into the lobby of The Langham Hotel, pausing at the front desk to collect her room key. Walking into her suite, she found her father Theodore Swift sat on the sofa fast asleep. The Times was folded next to him. Tiptoeing she walked over to him, lightly she kissed his cheek causing him to wake with a start.

"CAITLIN!" Theodore yelped, blinking in the light.

Sitting up Theodore's eyes adjusted to the bright light, the last vestiges of sleep slipping away. Looking at his daughter he smiled at the same time as the clock behind her struck six.

"Heavens is that the time?"

"The clock is right Daddy. Has your day been a success? You must have been tired," Caitlin said taking a seat.

"I only meant to rest my eyes. The day was very much a success, the deal with the new suppliers of furniture for the first class suits has been struck. The other meetings are progressing well. Your Uncle Jasper's talent for entertainment is proving rather useful for a change," Theodore replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm glad it went well, it is good Uncle Jasper is staying out of trouble," Caitlin replied, moving the newspaper.

"For now he is. Enough about business. Did you have a fun day at the gallery? You were happy to be there alone? An escort could have been provided, after all this is not New York," Theodore asked, a note of fatherly concern in his voice.

"I had a lovely day. The exhibition at the Royal Academy was wonderful. They had very established artists making stunning returns."

"You appear to have had a wonderful time. People were pleasant to you I trust."

"Very pleasant. I met a detective in the police," Caitlin replied, proceeding to tell Theodore about her meeting with Edmund Reid.

Theodore listen intently to the tale. Not for the first time he was surprised at how confident and independent his daughter was. He saw so much of himself staring back. Outspoken at times and far too clever for her own good his Caitlin may be but Theodore would not change her. After all what else could he expect? His wife Meredith was beautiful, had a kind heart yet no one could describe her as a fool. These traits were shared by their son Tristian who was turning out be a very sharp businessman and a great traveller. Their elder daughter Annabella was naïve compared to Caitlin, a lot less confident and slightly quieter yet a wonderful musician. Caitlin was the one who shared Theodore's interest in art.

"Mr Reid was a true gentleman, I am glad you had pleasant afternoon with him. You acted in the right manner, there is nothing wrong in taking tea with a new acquaintance in a public place. After all that is the reason for such spaces, for individuals to meet and share ideas."

"I learnt from the best, yourself and Mother are always meeting new people where ever you go," Caitlin replied, her eyes shining with happiness.

"The joy of travel. Meeting new people broadens the mind. No doubt Jasper has influenced you," Theodore said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Of course he has Daddy, he has told me a lot about London. I have learnt a lot from him, like how to tell when someone is lying to me. Don't worry I understand what he is like," Caitlin replied slyly, seeing the less than happy look on her father's face.

"I know this will be old ground but be careful when it comes to your Uncle Jasper. He has a talent for storytelling and some of his friends are less than respectable."

"Daddy, I have been downtown with you to bail him out," Caitlin replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That is a fair point, you are far too clever for your own good at times," Theodore chuckled.

"I take after your side of the family. You should go to the gallery with me before we leave," Caitlin replied.

"I would like make sure to arrange an afternoon free. I have been told of a new restaurant, how about it?"

"That sounds lovely Daddy," Caitlin replied.

Side by side Theodore and Caitlin Swift left their room intent on dinner. In the cool evening they walked arm in arm through the bustling city streets without a care in the world.

July 22st 1889

In the evening sun Edmund Reid and Bennet Drake walked into the Summer Exhibition of The Royal Academy of the Arts. A grizzly murder of a promising young undergraduate and his female model had lead them there. The victim's work was on display at the exhibition, an immense honour for someone so young. The model was one of Long Susan's girls who the artist had escorted to and from the brothel. In order to better understand the circumstances and identify potential killers and motives they had come the exhibition.

They had arranged to meet Jackson and Long Susan in the hall dedicated to the work of graduates. Long Susan had been involved to help them understand the girl's involvement and encase any of the other girls were involved with artists. The case of Jackson and Susan was still a matter of adjustment, it was only a mere fortnight since the business with the Pinkertons and Theodore Swift.

Walking into the hall Drake and Reid saw Jackson and Susan standing in front of a row of portraits. Jackson in his usual clothing and Susan in a blue dress with short sleeves. Looking up the pair smiled at Drake and Reid. Suddenly Reid gasped in utter shock, almost falling down a set of steps as realization hit him.

"Careful there Inspector," Drake said, grabbing hold of Reid's arm.

"You alright Reid? Look like you have seen a ghost," Jackson joked.

"He has a point Inspector, you do look pale, are you ill?" Drake enquired, looking at Reid with concern.

Taking a deep breath Reid looked between Drake and Jackson, seeing the concern on the formers and the concern mixed with a laid back smile on the latters. Then his eyes flickered to Long Susan who was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"You should be more careful Inspector," Susan said.

"I had forgotten. Seeing you in the blue dress triggered my memory," Reid replied.

"What are we missing?" Drake asked, confusion written across his face.

"A piece of the past. Miss Heart and I first met here," Reid replied.

"I though you first met when she and Jackson bailed one of the girls out of Leman Street?" Drake replied scratching his beard.

"They did Drake. Susan has never," Jackson began, then stopped short as he began to understand.

"Inspector Reid first met Long Susan at Leman Street. Several years ago he met Caitlin Swift," Susan replied calmly.

"Hard to believe it is so long, I remember it quite clearly," Reid said looking at Susan. "You wore a blue shirt. I knocked you flying when I tripped on an undone shoe lace. I then took you for tea to apologise, we then spent the entire afternoon discussing art."

"I never knew you had met before," Jackson said looking at Susan.

"Certainly a surprise," Drake muttered darkly.

"Certainly is Sargent, I find it had to believe the teenage girl I met and Long Susan are the same person. That girl was young, kind hearted, smart with a curious spirit," Edmund replied thoughtfully. "I could never have pictured her as a madam. I am surprised she never told you Jackson."

"That makes two of us Reid," Jackson replied eyeing Susan with concern.

"It did not seem to matter. Another time, a different life. It was Caitlin at 14 who Reid met," Susan replied softly, a strange note of sadness in her voice.

"14…" Jackson whispered, pieces of the puzzle fitting into place.

"The summer I came here with my Father. A golden summer…." Susan whispered, pain in her eyes. "A different life. You never knew me back than Matthew. Reid met the child I used to be…."

"I am surprised Theodore Swift allowed you out alone given how protective of you he seemed," Reid said, a tone of curiosity in his voice. "A man who ruled with a rod of iron would not willingly allow his teenage daughter out alone in a strange city."

"Inspector you only know the man you had in a cell. You met Caitlin and know Susan but nothing in-between. My Father was not always the tyrant you met. In a different time," Susan replied, pain mingled with steel in her voice.

"Don't say anything you're not happy with Susan, you don't owe 'em an explanation," Jackson said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Reid and Drake looked at the pair in utter confusion. There was haunted look on Long Susan's face they had never seen before. The way Jackson was acting around her, unafraid to show emotion and Susan unguarded. For a moment they were staring at a hidden part of Long Susan, the heiress she had once been not the madam she had become.

"What happened to you Susan or should I call you Caitlin Swift?" Reid asked, concern mingled with suspicion evident in his voice.

"Nothing you need worry about Inspector."

"You and Jackson have caused a lot of trouble recently, there are too many secrets of my liking," Reid replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Too right there are, time to confess," Drake barked.

"Leave it Reid it doesn't concern you," Jackson snapped angrily.

"Inspector each of us has a family history containing events better kept within the family. Events change people. There are reasons for my Father's actions but they belong to the past. I assure you nothing from that time should ever bring trouble to your streets," Susan replied frostily.

"There is enough trouble when comes to yourself and Jackson. The girl I met that day….," Reid replied looking closely at Susan.

"I'm not happy. The pair of you have caused a lot of trouble of late, secrets I don't like," Drake snapped, his eyes fixed on Jackson and Susan.

"Drake back off or I swear there's going to be trouble. I don't go prying into your past, God knows I've got reason too given the scars and tattoos you have," Jackson retorted wrapping his arms around Susan.

"Gentlemen enough. We are not here to discuss the past but the case at hand, the murder of an artist and his model," Reid said, stepping in-between the two men.

"Apologies Inspector, with all that ruckus the past week over their pasts," Drake snarled.

"I understand Drake however that will solve the matter at hand. Miss Hart the situation with your father…?" Reid asked cautiously.

"No more should come of it," Susan replied softly.

"Excellent. Now our murdered artist," Reid said crisply.

Together the four walked to the room where the victim's work was being displayed. Standing next to Susan, Edmund tried to find a trace of the girl in the blue shirt he had met. Leaning against Jackson, Susan allowed her mind to drift back to the day she had first met Reid, that golden day.

"_How different life was back then. A child who though she knew all there was to know. A naïve innocent. I wonder how life would have turned out if Father had not changed. Would we have ended on opposite sides? If events had gone a different way would Matthew and I even have met? Reid believes he knows me, he only sees what I wish him too. There is so much he does not know. I pray the secrets stay in the past,"_ Susan though.

Side by side Inspector Reid and Long Susan walked through the gallery once again discussing art though this time a very different form. Of the man Edmund Reid of years ago much still remained despite the changes recent events had rought. The girl Caitlin Swift had changed almost beyond recognition. Reid was right when he spoke of it seeming unimaginable Caitlin and Long Susan as the same person. Tragedy and betrayal had brought about that transformation. Watching Reid examine the paintings Long Susan felt a sharp stab of pain and grief for the loss of the girl she had once been. Deep inside her shards of the girl in the blue shirt still remained.

End


End file.
